


Outta the Bag

by Sneakyfox55



Series: A Purrfect Opportunity [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author is still sleep-deprived, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Brotherly Affection, Cats, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus is sneaky, Sans is a dork, Sequel, Texting, but this would make more sense if you did, catching feelings, don't necessarily need to read the first one?, lovesick Sans, reader is a dork, reader is female, sans is a sweetheart, sarcastic Papyrus, very light, we're back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Sans and you spend some time together feat. Fido, Papyrus, and dumb inspirational cat posters.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: A Purrfect Opportunity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761244
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. First One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingburningfandomtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/gifts).



> by popular demand (not really), here, have a sequel :3 it's all over the place but it's gonna be a two-parter (presumably)~
> 
> ALSO i made this another gift because the first one was also a gift and this way it'd be easier so HA, DEAL WITH IT SUCKER (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)

After having your number for a few weeks now, Sans has learned quite a bit about you--granted, you're not the hardest to read, but he's noticed you're very open about things. And you have certain "phrases" for things, via text.

It can range in the amount of letters sometimes, but generally, when you're in a bad mood, or something happened, he'll get this:

_**You:** ugghhhh_

Not exactly a red flag. Most people would write it off, maybe take it as a joke. But he's learned his mistake from the first time of not taking it seriously because you stopped talking to him some time afterwards a ~~nd it scared him half to death~~.

So now here he is, sitting on the couch, his hands shaking _only slightly_ because you'd sent him that message a few minutes ago. He's seen you upset before, but he never knows how to handle it; how can he handle it? What if he says something wrong? What if he screws up and makes you feel worse, and then you hate him and you'll never be his friend again--

_Oh no what if you hate him because he doesn't respond--_

_**Sans:** what's up?_

That's probably too casual isn't it.

He jumps when his phone chimes,

 **_You:_** _ughh nothingg_

...Oh gods, what does he say to that? Should he push you for an answer?

_**You:** just my dumb boss_

Oh good. He lets out a slight sigh of relief.

 _what'd he do this time_ he asks you, and not a minute later you respond:

_he wants me to restock the fish but i don't know how to DO THAT_

...Is that all?

_**Sans:** is that all?_

_**You:** i don't know._

...Why did you end your message with a period. What does that mean.

 _**You:**_ _im stressed sorry_

Oh.

Before he can respond something topples over into his lap, making him jump again--he lets out a _snrk_ noise a few seconds later, hesitating as an idea comes to him. He opens the camera app on his phone at takes a picture of said thing in his lap, before proceeding to send it to you.

_**Sans:** does this help [IMG_3]_

**_You:_ ** _OML YES IT DOES WHY IS HE LOOKING LIKE THAT_

_**Sans:** pap just gave him a bath i think_

**_You:_ ** _LOL WTH_

Sans puts a hand to his mouth, as though to muffle his sudden bought of chuckles; Fido just seems to glare up at him, his fur sticking out in all directions like he'd been through a wind storm, soap suds still clinging to his whiskers.

" _FIDO!!_ " Papyrus comes stomping in a moment later, his own clothes drenched; at the sight, Sans bursts out laughing, and Papyrus places his hands on his hips, looking all shades of unamused. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT--THAT _FELINE_ PUT ME THROUGH?!"

"well, may--heh--maybe don't give him a bath next time."

"BUT HE'S FILTHY, SANS! IF I HAD KNOWN THIS WOULD BE A HASSLE..."

He continues to rant, as Sans just buries his head in his hands, near to tears.

* * *

_**You:** hey i have an inspirational cat poster to give you_

**_Sans:_ ** _???_

 **_You:_ ** _[IMG_4]_

 **_Sans:_ ** _?????? these exist????????_

 **_You:_ ** _yep_

 **_Sans:_ ** _alright gimme_

 **_You:_ ** _ok be over soon_

* * *

Sure enough you show up a few minutes later, clutching two posters in your hands; you'd seen them in the store this morning and you've decided to give him the choice of either. Whichever one is left you'll just bring back to your house. 

You knock on the door, and step back, thinking to yourself. He's probably going to choose the pun one, you guess. Even though you sent him a picture of the other one.

You giggle to yourself, just as the door opens, and you force yourself to stop; still, the skeleton in the doorway makes a note of it, seeming alert as ever.

"uh, what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" you chirp, very convincingly, and push past him into the house before he can say anything else.

"how come there's two?" Sans asks you, and you merely shrug.

"I'm giving you a choice."

"...okay?" Why are you so weird?

Without being asked you suddenly hold both out to him, the one he'd already seen and a new one that says, _Hang in there!_ With a kitten hanging from a tree branch.

You start laughing just as he does, and by the time you're done both your cheeks hurt.

A few minutes later, you help him tape his new poster to the wall--near Papyrus's bedroom. He's not home yet, apparently, and Sans said this would be a "surprise." You've met Papyrus once and have seen him a couple of times, so you're not entirely sure what his interests are; still, you get the feeling this is more of a prank than anything else.

Which is all the more reason to help set it up.

"SAAAAANSSS!!!"

Fido perks his ears, looking curiously in the direction of the scream while Sans doubles over, wheezing with laughter.

* * *

_**You:** send me a picture of Fido_

**_Sans:_ ** _uh why?_

 **_You:_ ** _just send one >:c_

Rolling his eyesockets halfheartedly, Sans points his camera at Fido, who is currently in the middle of trying to pull his slipper off.

 **_Sans:_ ** _[IMG_5]_

 **_You:_ ** _lol thankssss_

_**You:** love ya :p_

?!

"SANS, CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?"

Sans tries to control the sudden, uneven thrum of his soul, shrugging. "sure."

"YOU SEE..." He glances up, spotting Papyrus standing in the kitchen, casually chopping something with a knife; Papyrus glances back at him, almost inquisitively, before returning his gaze to his task. "I HAVE THIS FRIEND..."

"uh... okay?"

"HE COULD USE SOME ADVICE, I THINK."

Sans snorts, "advice from me?"

"JUST LET ME FINISH."

"alright, alright."

"ANYWAY, HE REALLY LIKES SOMEONE--"

"woah, woah," Sans interrupts, "i'm not dealing with relationship crap."

Papyrus turns to glare at him, setting the knife down. "UGH, LET ME _FINISH_!"

The shorter rolls his eyesockets, but remains silent.

"BUT, I CAN TELL HE'D RATHER NOT TELL THEM, FOR MULTIPLE REASONS, I PRESUME."

"great story, Pap."

" _ONE_ OF THEM," Papyrus goes on, ignoring his comment, "IS THAT HE'S TOO LAZY TO DO SO!"

...Okay? "and...?"

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SANS!!"

Papyrus walks over, looking beyond frustrated. "ARE YOU TRULY THAT AIR-HEADED?" Sans goes to say something but Papyrus snaps, "DO NOT COMMENT ON MY WORD USAGE!"

"okay so... what's the issue? what'd i do?"

"IT'S WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO!"

"...what?"

The taller sighs, rubbing his hand over his face briefly. "HOW IS THAT I UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU DON'T?"

"understand what?" Sans asked, utterly confused at this point.

"I WAS REFERRING TO _YOU_."

"what?" he says again.

"THAT FRIEND I WAS TALKING ABOUT! I MEANT YOU!!"

...

...

Wait what.

Slowly, it dawns on him; and he starts laughing nervously.

"uh, dunno whatcha talkin' 'bout, bro."

Papyrus's eyes narrow. "OH, YOU KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, _BROTHER._ I'VE SEEN HOW MUCH TIME YOU'VE SPENT ON THAT PHONE AND I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT (Y/N)'S NAME ON THERE; I'VE ESPECIALLY SEEN HOW YOU ACT WHEN YOU'RE AROUND HER! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!"

"didn't say you were," Sans cuts in quickly, but Papyrus just shakes his head, sighing.

"I'M SORRY SANS, BUT THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH." With that he marches closer and, in one fell swoop, picks Sans's cellphone out of his hands. Sans lets out a small yelp only after the fact, and can merely watch as Papyrus marches back to the kitchen, already in the process of dialing your number.

 _"Yellow?"_ you say within a few seconds, having picked up. Sans's cheekbones seem to feel hotter as he hears your voice, for whatever reason.

"EXCUSING YOUR WEIRD GREETING OF MENTIONING A COLOR, I AM REQUESTING SOMETHING OF YOU, HUMAN (Y/N)."

_"Oh, heeey, Papyrus! And sure, what is it?"_

"I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO COME OVER, BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS CLEARLY TOO INCOMPETENT TO ASK YOU HIMSELF EVEN THOUGH HE--"

The phone is ripped out of Papyrus's grasp and Sans floats it back to his own head, practically coughing into the phone, "uh, no, sorry, my bro's just messing with you he doesn't mean it--"

"SANS, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"

"seriously it was just a prank go on with your day--"

_"What is going on?"_

Irritated, Fido decides to take matters into his own paws and jumps up onto Sans--then knocks the device away from him once more.

"FIDO!" scream the skeleton brothers in unison.

The kitten ignores them and lays his rump on said device, "inadvertently" ending the call and stopping all communication they had with you. Thus, Papyrus grabs a nearby pillow and screams all his frustrations into it, as Sans silently prays you'll forget about this.

...Naturally, you don't, and over at your own place you make some changes to your schedule.


	2. Second One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack sorry for this taking so long--
> 
> but without further adieu, here's the conclusion!
> 
> (also sorry for the sudden angst near said the end, couldn't help myself the stories write themselves pft)

When Sans answered the door, he wasn't expecting to see _you_ , of all people.

I mean, not that he'd been expecting anyone in particular, really? Maybe Frisk? Or Toriel, even?

But not you. Most certainly not you.

...Not that he _doesn't_ want to see you--

"Yo!" you suddenly bark at him, waving a hand in his face to get his attention.

Oh.

Right, not the time to inner monologue.

Sans grins easily at you, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "sorry. wassup?"

You give him the weirdest look you can possibly give, and with nothing else to do other than stare back, Sans steps to the side so you can enter the house. You pass through, and, just when he starts to think he's out of the woods, you stop to stare _directly_ at him, as though scrutinizing him for something; and he tries his hardest to fight back the heat that threatens to crawl across his cheekbones in response.

...

Can you please do something. Anything else. Wh...

A beat later, you walk on through into the living room, and Sans almost sags in relief. What the _heck_? Are you _trying_ to give him anxiety here?

You snort suddenly, making him jump. 

"Sorry," you say with a shrug, "it's just easy to get under your skin."

Even that doesn't quite quell his nerves. (Well... Metaphorical nerves, really.)

"Hey."

He slowly tears his eyesockets back to you. You'd been inspecting the echo flower on the coffee table closely, though a serious frown is on your face as you look at him again.

Then, you pick the flowerpot up, holding it up as you address him, still frowning oh so seriously.

"Is something wrong, buddy?"

...

That... That doesn't even work, echo flowers don't really _work_ like that--

Still, Sans lets out an undignified _snrrk!_ and quickly your frown is replaced with a beaming smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better!" you chirp happily, setting the pot back down and glancing around. "Now where's our son?"

Newfound confusion flits across Sans's gaze.

"...our son," he repeats, for lack of a better thing to say.

"Yeeah, uh, Fido?"

" _our_ _son_?"

"Fine, fine," you raise up your hands in mock surrender, " _your_ son, whatever; where is he?"

That's really not the thing Sans is focused on, at the moment. Instead, he's thinking about a very different thing, like:

Why is _everything_ bothering him today? 

Or, he supposes, why is everything that has to do with _you_ bothering him? 

I mean, _maybe_ it has to do with that accidental phone call to you earlier, courtesy of Papyrus. He's probably just overthinking that? And overthinking all of this in general?

There's no way he likes you. There's most certainly no way you like him. Papyrus was just barking up the wrong tree, he doesn't know what he's talking about, you two are _friends_.

Yeah, it's just bothering him because of earlier. He's overthinking it. There's nothing else to it.

Definitely.

~~And Fido is _no one's_ son here, thank you very much, (Y/N).~~

It is then, in that perfect, un-tampered-with moment, that Papyrus decides to enter the room, in the middle of addressing his brother.

"SANS, I HAVE A--OH, HELLO, HUMAN!!"

He immediately gallivants over to greet you and sweeps you into an abrupt hug, though you take it in complete stride and exchange it back. "Hey! How have you been, Papyrus?"

"VERY GOOD!! YOU?"

He sets you back down, and you smile back at him, though Sans notes it's a tiny bit forced. "That's good. I'm, uh... Okay, I guess? Just stuff with work."

You rub your neck, but return your grin full-force back at the shorter skeleton when you notice his attention on you. "My day's better now, though."

Sans shifts his eyes away from you, trying and almost failing to keep the stubborn heat on his face at bay. Thankfully, he quickly spots Fido stalking around by the kitchen, and quickly scoops him up to distract himself. "found 'im," he declares, glancing back at you once more (and hoping against hope his skull doesn't betray anything).

Papyrus's permanent grin shifts into a more cheeky one, though Sans figures you're the only one to not notice. "RIGHT. I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO TO YOUR 'SON.'"

Sans's eyesockets narrow on his brother, but he says nothing--mainly because he's afraid his own voice will come out less-than-stable if he said anything about that. "wait--" he clears his throat, his words _still_ somehow coming out weak and crack-y, "wait, what were you going to tell me?"

"OH, NOTHING IMPORTANT, REALLY! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR," he _freaking puts finger quotes around it,_ "'FRIEND!''"

With that he gallivants right back towards his own bedroom, and Sans internally screams.

Still clutching Fido, Sans trifles through the cabinet under the TV, carefully balancing the small kitten as every once in a while he tries climbing onto the skeleton's shoulders. You and him had decided on watching a movie to spend time together, though he had yet to find any you'd guys would particularly enjoy. Even now, when he picks out something from said cabinet and shows it to you, you kind of just shrug, not too interested, and neither is he, really.

"Well," you hum eventually, "do you guys have Netflix?"

"uh, no, sorry."

At that you look mildly disappointed. "Dang. So no Netflix and Chill."

...

"That was dumb, sorry," you add, and he just blinks at you, giving you a bemused look.

Was that supposed to be a joke? Because he didn't really get it?

The look you're giving him in response is... Hard to read. Like you're hiding something.

...Maybe it's best if he didn't get it.

Sans pulls away Fido from trying to claw at his hoodie, letting out a sigh. "we do have like, one Disney movie down here, but..."

"Ooh, which one?"

A bit unenthusiastically, he searches again until he finds it in the small stack, reading off the title on the case to you: "'the aristocats.' ...oh wait," he snorts, and you bark out a laugh. "wanna try it?"

"Well hey, the title's a pun _and_ it's full of cats. It's perfect."

He can't really deny that, can he?

He gives Fido one last scratch before letting him go, watching him scamper off to wherever before turning back to pop the movie in the TV. Then he sits himself next to you on the couch, a few inches away--a lot of inches away, maybe.

As the movie runs its course, you more or less get invested in it, giggling at something every once in a while, or nudging Sans to get a response out of him. The move itself is entertaining enough, but he finds himself much more interested in your own reactions. It's... Cute, the way you talk about the fictional cats, sharing your thoughts about each of them.

You even seem to be relaxing more and more, which he didn't think possible, and it makes him realize just how tense you might have been. Why didn't he ask you how you were feeling? Why weren't you home right now; wouldn't you be more relaxed there? Why had you come here?

His mind starts drifting entirely, and you must have noticed because absently, he sees you turn your eye to him, appearing concerned. "Um, are you okay? You're getting that weird thoughtful look again, or... Whatever it is."

"...yeah, i'm... fine," he settles on, after a moment. Then he throws you a lazy grin, trying to assure you. "just bone-tired. you know how i get."

And yet, you frown. "It's not that, is it?" you question; but it's not really a question, and both of you know it.

Sans normally doesn't falter under anyone. Normally, he keeps his cool. He doesn't tell anyone anything, he keeps everything to himself.

But...

Somehow, for whatever reason, the way you're looking at him now...

It makes his grin slip.

It makes him think-- _really_ think, this time.

He doesn't want to be an idiot. Not anymore.

He knows what this is.

He's... Never felt this way, before. About anyone.

Somehow that revelation makes him shrink into himself even more, pointedly avoiding your gaze.

"it's... it's nothing. really."

He wants to disappear. To let the couch cushions swallow him whole, burying him, letting him sink into an endless void.

...

But you won't let that happen.

"Yo. Bonehead," you address him firmly, almost like you're scolding him.

He feels you tug on his hand, further convincing him to look back at you. He tries to force back that grin of his, but it's watery--made more so when your frown digs into his soul.

"Is this about your crush on me?"

...

_What._

Sans startles, hard. "wh--"

"Seriously, you're anything but subtle," you tell him nonchalantly, giving him one of your glares; not too stern, but...

From the look of things, he's certain he's offended you, or... Or weirded you out, at the least. He should leave you be, take his hand away from you.

...But, you're also not letting it go.

So he doesn't, just yet.

"Sans," your gaze softens, "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. Or. y'know, whatever."

Weakly he tries to laugh at your word-usage, but of course, it doesn't come out genuine. "but it's weird, ain't it?" he says, finally. "you've gotta admit _that_. i don't..."

Sans looks at Fido out of the corner of his eye, trying to distract himself, so he doesn't have to look at you and make his soul hurt worse. He knows what this could entail for his friendship with you.

He's scared.

And he thinks you can see that, too.

That's why he can't look at you.

He doesn't want you to see that he's taking this to heart.

He doesn't want to lose you as a friend.

He doesn't want to have to say goodbye to you because he ended up making a mistake, by caring about you more than he should have, more than you do about him.

He doesn't want this to end.

...

But then you squeeze his hand, gently.

And you say, affectionately, "Why would I think it's weird if I have the same problem?"

"...uh," is Sans's eloquent answer, finally turning to you with dazed eye-lights.

"You heard me."

You lean back, still with his hand in yours--right into an apparently now-present Fido on the cushion behind you.

"So can I help you pay child support?" you ask, using your other hand to ruffle the kitten's fur, making him let out an indignant squeak.

For a moment, Sans just... Stares at you. Probably mirroring your own staring at him earlier.

"...are you... really...?"

You just give him a slight smile, as Fido gets fed up with you and crawls over to Sans instead.

"Yeah. ...I mean, as long as _you're_ okay with my helping pay child support," you add.

Sans snorts again, his eye-lights just a bit brighter, and his grin just a bit bigger on his skull. Then, albeit carefully, and still somewhat uncertainly, he links his fingers with yours.

The room falls into contented silence, only broken with the sounds on the screen and Fido's soft snoring from Sans's lap. The tension mostly forgotten, you two go back to watching the movie, not even bothering to rewind it to the parts both of you missed. Every once in a while, still with your hands joined, you'll give his just the barest of affectionate squeezes, and he's quick to return them.

And, maybe, you two end up just a bit closer to each other on the couch.

Just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you hear the muffled sound of delighted Papyrus noises,
> 
> and then this conversation with Fido comes, as follows:
> 
> Reader: I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE BOY~  
> Sans: HERE HE COMES  
> Reader: I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE-  
> Papyrus:  
> Papyrus: i c h o s e t h i s


End file.
